


Reminescence

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: General Anime Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Sebastian remembers a conversation with his fatherslight sebastian x ciel :)





	Reminescence

Sebastian turned to face him; a lanky demon of eight complete with unruly black hair. His dark sepia eyes brimmed over with tears as he closed the book and crawled over to another one, slowly opening it up to another page. Narrow fingers traced the words on the page. But all the while, his eyes never left Maxim's.

.  
...  
....

 

"Why did you never tell me?"

 

The question hung unanswered in the air for a few seconds as Sebastian followed his father's footsteps to the silhouetted ruins of old, ancient buildings. At night, they looked different than they did in the sunlight. There was something ominous about them, but in that fear resided a pull Sebastian couldn't ignore. What words rested in those walls? What battles had gone on here; deaths, births, all of them were lost.

 

Tears flowed down Sebastian's face again, and he felt his father's arms around him, sheltering him.

 

"It's okay. Look," Maxim let him go and led Sebastian over to the ruins, stepping over an especially large block. The younger demon followed hesitantly, feeling like he was trespassing. His father bent over by a corner, staring at a white stone. Sebastian followed curiously. "A flower, parvulus."

 

_Little one._

 

"It grew here despite everyone saying it wouldn't. Now what were you saying about the Latin language..?"

 

"It's forgotten." Sebastian whispered as he joined his father to look at the flower; it's petals were a dark red, almost like blood. The stem and leaves were a glossy emerald green. It was so out of place in these crumpled ruins. "We don't speak it anymore. We won't. Ever again."

 

"They thought everyone had died here," Maxim whispered, his voice so quiet his son had to strain to hear it, as he stroked the petals. "But this little flower persevered. It only takes one stone-"

 

"To make a huge wave." Sebastian finished, knowing the - however earthly- statement by heart. "But what are you getting at? Father, I don't get-"

 

"Audite. Listen, parvulus." Maxim stood up, taking another gaze around the remains of what had once been the ideal place to learn Latin and humanities. And now what..? It was not even worth looking at, apparently. "If anyone can revive the Latin language, it's you, cornicula."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Little crow."

 

"You really think I can make everyone speak Latin again?" Sebastian asked, abandoning the thoughtful facade he always had and slipping into his childish naivety. Maxim chuckled, and ruffled Sebastian's soft black hair, as soft as a crow's feathers and nearly as shiny.

 

"Not make. Be the moving force for them to follow."

....

......

...

"I've kept trying, father. I've tried to do so much." Sebastian whispered as he laid flowers on his father's grave. Dark red roses like he had seen that one day, the day when his mind had been made up by that simple conversation.

 

"What you said that one day...I've followed it up until now. I've seen ruins and built them back up..." Sebastian paused to think fondly of the little child - the delectable soul - that had presented him with the opportunity to keep his promise. The Phantomhive manor.

 

"While I may have not gotten everyone to speak Latin, I've been a moving force for at least one person to follow. I hope I've made you proud, pater."

 

_My father..._

 

A hand appeared on Sebastian's shoulder, and he turned around to see Ciel standing behind him. Taking one last glance at the grave of the person he had so desperately loved, he faced his master.

 

"Ready to go?" Ciel asked softly.

 

"I'm ready." Sebastian smiled, dropping a soft kiss onto his master's forehead. He was rewarded with a giggle and flick on the forehead.

 

Ciel smiled, returning the kiss.

 


End file.
